A hero's return
by CallMeLatino
Summary: Perseus Jackson, hero of so many stories, has gone missing for three years. After the giant war to be precise. Camp has managed to thrive even in his absence, yet a new threat arises to give nightmares to the campers. Will they be able to find Perseus Jackson and gain his favor once more? Even after what they did? Will this new threat take them down for good? (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: Not again

**Chapter 1: Not again.**

Camp Half-Blood was beautiful at the beginning of the summer. There were many reasons for it. One, the flowers that the Demeter and Iris cabins had planted the summer before, were now bloomed and bright, giving camp a young and refreshing aura.

Another reason was the clearness of the day. Because of the magical borders, which were reinforced by the golden fleece, it never rained, snowed or got clouded inside camp. Due to this, it was always a nice, warm day inside of the borders. The breeze from the lake and the smell of fresh flowers made camp a perfectly desirable location.

But the main reason that camp currently of the year was beautiful, it was because of the campers. Most campers were only summer campers, the first few days, especially the first day like today, the environment was filled with laughter and joy of friends and brothers reuniting after a long year. Some getting older, some getting fatter and some who desperately needed a haircut, all campers rejoiced the first day of the summer.

It was not different for a certain young woman who entered camp with a smile on her face upon seeing the cheery aura. Annabeth Chase stood on Half-Blood Hill overlooking her summer home.

_'__How it has changed'_ she thought. Yes, after the Giant War three years ago, camp had gotten a completely new renovation. The cabins were still the same in their Omega shape. Twenty cabins, each of them representing gods, the inner circle of the omega representing the Twelve Olympians and the arms of the Omega Representing some minor gods. But instead of a campfire in the center, there was a statue.

The statue, designed by Annabeth and Leo after his resurrection, represented three main things. The base of the Statue, which was a pillar, had images of the titan war against Kronos. It showed the demigods repelling the forces of Kronos in front of the empire state, it showed a pair of demigods fighting against the Titan King himself in the Olympian Throne Room. It also had engraved the names of every demigod who had fallen in the battle, ally or foe.

The second part was the statue itself. A large image of "the Seven" in pure, white, Olympian Marble. Leo, Hazel, and Piper stood at the bottom, each branding their weapon of choice. Leo his hammer, Hazel her Spatha and Piper Katoptris. Then, Frank and Annabeth with their own weapons overlooking the camp. Annabeth with her Drakon Bone Sword, and Frank with his Bow and his arrows. Finally the two heroes. Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, both boys, back to back, sword raised and prepared to defend from whoever dared to attack their home.

Annabeth looked at the statue, slight pain in her heart at the image of the Seaweed brain. Then her eyes fixed upon the third part. An object that was not in the original plan, but that brought pain on Annabeth's soul.

"Riptide." Said a voice. Annabeth turned and faced Sebastian, the current counselor of the Apollo cabin. Will had decided to step down to spend more time with Nico, so Sebastian had come. "It's like our own version of the tale of King Arthur. _Whoever lifts thy sword shall gain the crown of thy land"_." He mocked. Sebastian was blonde, like his siblings, with bright blue eyes and a slight tan to his muscled skin. Sebastian was her friend, best friend in fact. Her boyfriend for a year and a half.

Annabeth giggled.

"Well, I guess it kind of is. Since he left, no one has been able to take it out." Annabeth said, a little sadness in her voice. It had been three years since Percy left. Three years since their breakup. When he left, he drove his sword in the heart of the statue and vanished. Everyone had tried to take it out, but no one could. Chiron suspected that it was Poseidon himself who had locked the sword, as a favor to Percy.

"We should go. Let's go leave your stuff in your cabin, then we need to go to the Big House, all the other counselors are here. Apparently, Chiron has an announcement to make." Sebastian said. Annabeth nodded, kissed him in the cheek, and followed him.

\- Line Break –

Annabeth walked to the Big House. After saying hellos and greetings to her siblings, she decided to take a short stroll through the _Pezodrómio_. A new part of Camp, the walkway from the Omega to the big house. It had a sidewalk to the gardens, another to the new dining hall, and another to the portal. The Hecate, Hypnos and Iris cabin had outdone themselves to create a portal that could join Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood. When used, someone was put into a trance and transported through a rainbow to the other side. It was by far one of the best features the improved camp had.

Annabeth entered the big house to find almost everyone quietly staring at the argument at hand, the main exception was Jacob, the son of Poseidon and Thalia, who was on a break from the Hunters.

"I told you, barnacle face, this is not something we can handle ourselves!" said Thalia.

"I think you are wrong, Cousin. In the last three years we have fended off Prometheus, Echidna, and Chimera, Krios and Kampe, I see no reason why this should be any different." Jacob said, a slight smug on his voice.

"_We_? What have you done! Yes, you are naturally powerful, yes, you are skilled with the sword but don't compare yourself with Percy. You, never in your pathetic little life, will ever be a quarter of the warrior Percy was." Thalia said with a glare that could have turned Medusa into stone.

Annabeth's breath hitched in her throat.

"Em…" she said.

"Annabeth? ANNABETH!" Thalia yelled. As she jumped to hug her best friend.

"Hey, Annabeth." Said Jason.

"Wazzup blondie." Joked Leo.

"Annie!" said Piper and Hazel.

"Hi." Said Frank.

Nico, who stood in a corner of the room, merely nodded.

"So, what's happening?" Annabeth asked. "Anything about the Seaw—Percy?" She asked. A little sad that she could no longer call him that. Annabeth felt a hand grabbing hers. She looked down to find Sebastian holding her hand. Annabeth smiled.

"That, my dear, is what we need to talk about." Said a new voice. Old and wise. "It is good to see you are well my dear." Said Chiron.

"Same to you, Chiron," Annabeth said as she took her seat. By now everyone was sitting. Thalia was having an intense staring contest with Jacob. "What is this about?"

The faces in the room immediately changed. Annabeth did not need another sign.

"Oh, fuck no!" She said as she tried to get up.

"Annabeth." Sebastian held her. "Please…" He begged.

"No! I am done with prophecies, enemies, and wars. I want to live my life normally. I am in New Rome attending college and living with my dad every other day. I'm not risking it." She said, sternly.

"If you could please listen to us, then you can take your decision." Said Chiron, Annabeth was skeptical but sat down again.

"What is it this time?" she asked, "a rogue god? Another titan? A giant maybe?"

"Worse," Chiron said. "Aeolus has died."

There was a brief silence before Annabeth spoke.

"What?" she said in a soft voice.

"Aeolus, god of winds, air and father of the four Anemoi has died. Faded, to never return." Chiron said in a pained voice.

"how? He is a god, isn't he? Sure, not the most popular, but still an incredibly powerful god! How could this happen?" Annabeth asked, perplexed at what had happened.

Chiron looked like he was going to say something, but at that moment a purple mist appeared in the center of the table, when it cleared, a dirty, blooded, pudgy man lay there trying to catch his breath.

"D-Dionysus?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron! Thank the fates!" said the old wine god, as he stood up with the help of his son, Pollux.

"what happened?" Chiron asked. The campers did not show any significant emotion to the injured god, but deep down they were terrified. The most scared out of all of them were the demigods who had gone through two wars. They had seen Dionysus as an arrogant man, but still one of the Olympians. But they had never seen a God injured, nor one with such a terror in his face, and that shocked them to the core.

"It is gone," Dionysus said. "Whoever vanished Aeolus, took it. We have been through every corner in Olympus and the world, no sight of it."

"This is bad. This is very, very bad. We might have another war brewing in our hands. One we cannot win." Said Chiron.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what is happening?" asked Piper, from her chair.

The god and the centaur looked surprised, almost if they had forgotten that they had company. Chiron looked at Annabeth and spoke the words she never hoped to hear again.

"seal the doors." He said.

After the giant war, the council room had a small renovation. If the need arose to have a war meeting once again, the doors had a small button that would seal them from interruption from the other campers. It will also send a message to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle, to get to camp as fast as possible. It would also send a signal to Olympus and camp Jupiter, alerting them, even if they could not interfere. But the worst part of it all is that it meant war.

Annabeth walked to the door and pressed the small red button. Leo and his brothers had created the mechanism and it had not been used once since the war. Even with the attacks from beings like Prometheus.

Annabeth pressed the small red button. The door closed and a small locking sound could be heard. She walked and sat down at her spot.

Chiron spoke again.

"During the first Titan war, when Zeus overthrew Kronos, there were some objects of incredible power. Kronos Scythe, which was Ouranos. Zeus' Master bolt, Poseidon's trident and Hades' helm of darkness. Those were known, but there was another object that was unknown. It was called the Sword of Punishment. They said that it was so sharp it could cut down a mountain in two. Because of this, even a small wound from the sword would cut your soul down so that you would cease to exist…" Chiron said.

"…so, if it hit a god…Oh, my gods…it could vanish one, could it?" Asked Annabeth, who had already figured it out.

Chiron merely nodded.

"That sword has been on the Olympian vault for eons, since the beginning. It had been protected brilliantly since it was sealed there. But someone, somehow, managed to break in, slip past the protections and steal the sword. Someone has that sword, and he, she or it ain't immortal." Dionysus said.

"How do you know it's a mortal?" Asked Jason.

"Simple. An immortal being would have already killed all the gods. Without fear of being vanished, he or she could have entered the throne room and slaughtered all of us before we could say _shit_. Trust me, it is in mortal hands." The god answered.

There was a silence, a tense and somber silence.

"wait…." Said a voice. "if it's in mortal hands it has to be a demigod, and who has been missing for the last three—" Jacob was cut by Thalia.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She said, in a voice that would have made anyone wet their pants.

The color from Jacob's face was lost in a matter of seconds.

"While I do not agree with the way Thalia handles things, she has a point. Perseus could not have possibly orchestrated this." Said another voice.

"Rachel. Good to see you." Chiron greeted the girl who was coming into the room through the tunnel that connected her cave with the big house. It had been another of the many renovations of the camp.

"Hi, Chiron, hi people." She greeted.

"what do you mean Percy could not have done this?" Asked a smug Jacob.

"Because I know where he is, what he is doing, and I know that he is the key to solve this mystery." She said.

"WHAT?!" Yelled almost everyone in the room.

"WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM FOR AGES!" Yelled Thalia.

"Bad move, Rachel. Bad move." Said Leo.

"Why Rachel! You have known where he is all this time?" Asked a worried Hazel.

"Calm down people. I only came into contact with him recently. In fact, I swore on the Styx not to tell you where he is." She said.

"So how are we going to solve this? And why do we need _him_?" Asked Jacob.

Rachel stood still for a second, then green mist surrounded her.

"_Darkness comes at the edge of night,  
angels and demons together they fight.  
The son of darkness bears the weapon,  
to tear down castles and burn down meadows.  
The lost hero and the deadly brother together they will fight,  
or forever be forgotten in a sea of dark light."_

Rachel stumbled but she caught herself.

"My, my, what will we do now." She said as she sat down.

"Who is the deadly brother? Nico?" Asked Piper.

Nico just did an 'I don't know' sign with his shoulders.

"Anyway, it is clear that our first step must be contacting with Perseus. Rachel cannot help due to her promise—" Chiron was cut off.

"Actually Chiron, the promise was to never tell you where he was. Not to never show you." A smirk played on her eyes.

* * *

**Greetings traveler. **

**This story is a little different from my Avengers/PJO crossover. It takes on darker themes, slightly touching in horror, mystery and suspense. I wanted to try a new writing style and this came out. This chapter is softie, next one is when the darkness comes. If you are more sensible to these themes, you don't need to read it. Go read my Avengers/PJO crossover that many say it's quite good. Hehe. **

**Either way, this story is dark. It is meant to be dark, as I want the reader to feel tense while reading. Im a bad person.**

**Have a good one.**

**See ya!**

**-CallMeLatino.**


	2. Chapter 2: The lost hero Again

**Warning: This story contains darker themes. If you do not like gore, death, and horror, you are welcome to leave.**

**Viewer discresion is advised.**

* * *

** Chapter 2: The Lost Hero. Again.**

In a bar in the middle of New York, stood a tall boy. He wore his bartender uniform that matched his sea green eyes behind his big, round glasses. His long dark hair tied in a messy male bun and a body that spoke of many hours of workout routines. Yes, you could say, Perseus Jackson, at his 21 years, had aged well. He was, after all, one of the main reasons people came to this bar. His show while preparing drinks and his looks earned him a reputation of someone who everyone must see.

He sat there on that Saturday night, cleaning some glasses and pouring drinks to the people who came and asked for them.

"Hey, gimme a whiskey. On the rocks." Said a man.

Percy nodded. He grabbed the whiskey bottle and threw it in the air. He hit it with his elbow to lift it and he held it there as the clear caramel liquid fell into the glass. As if by the art of magic, the clear liquid swirled and turned in the air as it dropped into the glass of ice.

"Amazing!" said the man as he received his drink. "A true prodigy. Here kid, have a tip." He gave Percy a fifty-dollar bill, even if the drink was only seven dollars.

"Thank you for your generosity." Smiled Percy as he left the man to drink.

"I see that you still do your little tricks." Said a voice next to Percy.

"Oh, shut it, Simon," Percy said. "Go sulk on your shadow or kill a flower."

"Ha. Ha." Simon said.

Suddenly, the doors of the bar opened. In came Six figures. They were around the bartender's age. Young and fit. They looked at the bar curiously as they walked. Some men were ogling the girls, much to the annoyance of the males in the group.

Percy, upon seeing the group, felt anger for the first time in many years.

"I guess we have some company." He said darkly to Simon.

"Yes, indeed we do," Simon said, smirking at Percy. Percy smirked back. The plan had finally been called into action.

Percy recognized Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel as they entered the bar. Another blonde boy entered which Percy recognized but couldn't pinpoint a name in his head.

"Damn males." Muttered Thalia.

"Might as well get this over with. Still confused as to why so many of us came." Jason said.

"Simple, so we can all get a chance at beating the seaweed brain's face." Said Thalia with a smirk.

As they walked deeper into the bar, they marveled at the décor. It was like an old, medieval bar but it did not seem nor old nor dirty.

"Are you sure he is here?" Asked Annabeth to Rachel.

"Yes, in fact, we should go get a drink now that we're here." She said with a knowing look.

The group moved to the bar table and sat down in a row. The bartender was finishing drying some glasses. So, the demigods just waited until he turned.

Percy turned to come face to face with the people he wanted to avoid for the rest of his life.

_"__I guess my old cousin wasn't wrong when he said that shit was going to get real."_ He thought.

"Hello", he said to the demigods, "What may I get you?"

The demigods eyed him suspiciously, they had seen him before, most of them, but they couldn't pinpoint where. All except one person.

Annabeth's breath caught in her throat when she saw Percy. He had changed. His hair was now long and tied in a man bun, his beautiful sea green eyes were now behind the frames of glasses. He had gotten taller and more muscular, much more attractive.

"P-Percy?" she asked tentatively.

At that, the demigods turned to watch her.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"Percy? Is it you?" She asked.

"Percy who?" Asked the bartender.

"Annabeth…this isn't Percy…" Said Thalia, though she sounded unsure.

"Thalia, look at his eyes. Those eyes belong only to one person." Annabeth said, still looking at the confused bartender.

Thalia looked at the man, and she recognized him.

"Percy…" She said.

Slowly, Jason and Nico's eyes widened in recognition. The blonde boy looked at Percy curiously. Rachel just smiled.

"It's you!" Nico yelled, anger in his voice. "How dare you!"

"Perseus what were you thinking of leaving?!" Yelled Jason.

"Whoah, whoah. Calm down. I'm not this Perseus. My name is Antonio. See?" Percy/Antonio pulled out an ID and showed it to them.

"It's fake! You're Percy!" yelled Thalia, throwing a punch at the son of Poseidon and it caught him straight in the nose. Percy fell back, blood coming out of his nose.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you people?" Asked Percy/Antonio. "I'm not this Perseus. Now get out before I throw you out." He said. The people in the bar began to look with malice at the group of teenagers, some of them staring with a hidden threat at the group, ready to protect the man that they liked.

"Calm down Antonio. Our friends here might've confused you with someone else." Said another voice. The teens turned and saw a boy walking towards them. He was around the same age as them. Tall, muscular and had pale white skin. He had hair as black as night and emanated an uneasy feeling. Nico stared at him through narrowed eyes. There was something about him. He reminded him of someone.

The other demigods weren't faring any better. The sudden appearance of the new demigod had startled them. They had thought he was a son of Hades, his traits matched Nico's, but he had something different. His eyes were gold, honey golden eyes. Hazel and Frank also had a tickling in the back of their minds. Like they had seen him somewhere.

"Who are you?" Asked Nico threateningly, surprising the demigods.

"My name is Simon, and you just hit my friend Antonio. What do you want?" He asked, calmly.

"Percy, what is going on?" Annabeth asked.

Percy/Antonio looked at Simon and nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the bar is closed for tonight. Thank you for coming, see you tomorrow." He said. People nodded and began walking out. The demigods were surprised that nobody objected.

Once the bar was empty, Percy stood up. He removed his hand from his nose and, to the surprise of the demigods, it was like nothing had happened.

"So much for trying plan A.," said Simon.

Percy laughed. Told you it wouldn't work. He then turned to the demigods and fixed them with a very unnerving stare.

"What do you want?" He said an edge in his voice.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes?" Percy said Darkly to the daughter of Athena. Annabeth jumped and tried to hug him only for Percy to sidestep. Annabeth fell and the blonde ran towards her.

"What is wrong with you?" The blonde male asked.

"And who are you?" Percy asked the edge on his voice still there.

"I am Sebastian. Annabeth's _Boyfriend_." He said the word as a taunt. Percy didn't care.

"Ah yes. I remember you. You, who came and seduced Annabeth one day. She cheated on me with you and we broke up. Now you are a couple. Lovely." Percy said as he turned and poured himself some whiskey.

"You haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" He asked again.

"Hey, Perc—"

"Rachel. Shut up." His voice was so commanding that the demigods had thought he had used Charm speak.

"Wha-?" She tried to say.

"We had a deal. You broke it. I specifically made you swear to not tell them where I was, yet I left a loophole. You could bring them here and the oath will still be valid. Yet it showed me once again why I cannot trust you. Don't feel bad though, just one more name to add to the list." Percy said as he sipped his Whiskey.

"Wow, Percy bro—" Jason tried.

"Don't call me that," Percy said.

"What? What did I do to you?" Jason asked.

"Remember our deal?" Percy said with darkness in his eyes.

Jason looked confused, then his eyes widened in realization and his face fell.

"I asked you specifically not to tell people about my little trip to Tartarus and the things that happened there. You knew I was suffering, and you didn't care. I didn't make you swear it by the Styx because I trusted you. You and Piper. And what do I find? People coming to ask me about Tartarus _hours_ after I told you." Percy said. "you broke one promise. That's why you're first on the list."

"You." He turned to Thalia. "You humiliated me in front of the Hunters."

Thalia looked sheepish.

"It was a pran—"

"NO!" The ground vibrated. "You knew how much I suffered in the pit. Yet you also spoke of it. The hunters came into my rooms, dressed as Dracaena, as Hellhounds and Cyclops. They change my rooms into a close approximation of Tartarus after what I told you. _IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT_. I woke up from one nightmare to go into another one. You knew how much it affected me."

Thalia looked down in shame.

"And you." Nico looked scared now. He knew exactly what was coming. "You let her die."

"Percy, what happened to your sister and mother—"

"I asked you, Nico. No, begged you to protect them, there was something following them and you knew. And you went to fuck your boyfriend and they died. All of them. MY sister, MY mother, and MY stepfather."

The rest of the demigods, save Simon, looked shocked at the news.

"I came into my apartment one night to find a cloaked creature _feeding_ on my dead sister. Barely a few months old she was. _Fuck you_, Nico. I trusted you like a brother, and you disappointed me."

He drained the whiskey.

"All of you. Small and large disappointments from all of you, from those who I trusted the most. Piper and her rumors, Hazel and her paranoia, Frank and his anger management, Leo and his loose tongue. All of you disappointed me. Do you want to know why I left? Because I couldn't bare looking at you. You may have not realized it but I needed you more than ever." Percy looked darkly at Simon. He stepped forward and hugged his friend. Percy hugged him back.

"Simon was there though. Through my pain, once I left. He helped me bury my parents, he helped me disappear." Percy said in a pained voice.

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it." He said again. "Leave."

The demigods were shocked. Tears on Annabeth's eyes. So much had happened in those few months after the war. Wounds were still fresh. No one was thinking straight, and they had unknowingly betrayed their best friend. Annabeth stood up from where she had fallen and began to walk to the door. She stopped at the doorframe.

"A war is coming, Percy. Someone or something very powerful has an object that can make a god fade with just one cut. Aeolus faded due to it. If there is any love left for your family, come back to us." She said. She walked out. Followed by Sebastian. Jason walked out with one last look at Percy. Then Rachel with tears in her green orbs. Thalia followed, tailed by Nico. When Nico turned around to face Percy tears had started to fall from his Dark eyes.

"Percy—" Nico said.

"fuck you." He got in response.

"Please listen—" Nico tried again.

"Fuck you!" Said Percy, louder.

"I'm sorry—"

"FUCK YOU!" Percy yelled with such force, that the glasses around him shattered, sending the alcoholic beverages all around the bar. Glasses and bottles exploding.

Nico flinched at the tone. Since that day he had carried so much guilt that nothing could ease it. And now he was getting his retribution.

With one last look, he left.

Percy stood there. Looking at the door as tears started to form in his eyes.

"that was intense." Said Simon.

"I hate them," Percy said.

"No, you don't," Simon said back.

"No, I don't. But it is easier to hate them." Percy answered with a sigh as he sat down on a chair.

"I know. I understand. Take your time." Simon said calmly as he looked through the broken bottles for something salvageable. "About Nico…"

"I don't hate him. Not more than anyone else at least. It's just…they died Simon. My parents died. I had asked him to keep them safe when I went out with Annabeth to meet her cousin. I came back to find a scene of a nightmare." Percy began to cry. "Something killed my family and _ate_ my baby sister. Nico came running back to find me crying over my parents' body, and the creature was gone. I hit him, Simon. Punched him until I couldn't lift my arms. But I don't hate him. It was not his fault."

"But it is easier to blame someone," Simon said as he came back with half a bottle of Rum.

"Isn't it always?" Percy asked.

"You've changed. I met you as this broken kid, someone who was painfully loyal, so loyal in fact that he had a shattered heart. Yet you've gotten better. Grown strong. We've traveled all around the world looking for this _creature_. We've faced so many different things. You're strong Perseus. Don't let anyone take that from you." He poured the rum into two glasses.

"Are we going?" Asked Simon as he took a sip of the liquid.

"I don't know," Percy said, taking his own sip.

"You said that before we went to Hungary, and Russia, and France, oh remember Budapest?" Simon asked with a smirk.

"Never mention Budapest." Said Percy, returning his smirk.

They stood there in silence for a long time. Percy looked over his now destroyed bar. After almost five minutes of silence, he sighed.

"Get the bags." He said.

Simon smiled.

* * *

**Told ya. It's dark. Like my soul. And heart.**

**See ya next time;)**

**-CallMeLatino**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cannibal Demon

**Reader Discresion Advised.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Cannibal demon.**

The campers sat around the war table of the big house in Camp Half-Blood. It had been three days since they had gone to look for Percy, they had succeeded in their task, but not how they wished.

Thalia and Jason sat together at the Zeus table for breakfast. Both were silently eating.

"I still can't believe that Percy hates us," Thalia said.

"I don't blame him. After…_that_…we disregarded him…" Jason said.

Thalia nodded.

"After it happened all of us were too worried about him…we…I thought it was a good idea! I thought I could lift his spirits…I ended up making it worse…" Thalia said sadly.

"We all did…" Jason said sadly.

Sebastian sat at the Apollo table. The situation at the downtown bar with Percy was unexpected. Of course, he had heard of Perseus Jackson, there was a statue after all…but he did not expect him to be so…_cold_.

His mind went back to that night, when Percy had discovered him with Annabeth…

_"__Sebastian," Annabeth said, "you know I have a boyfriend…we may have had something going on, but we were kids. After I ran away…"_

_"__Annabeth," said Sebastian, "We have been friends since we were born. My family and your father have always been close…who is _he_"_

_"__He is important Sebastian, now that you know about this world you will hear about him a lot. He saved Olympus twice, people here respect him…" Annabeth said, but Sebastian got closer to her._

_"__And where is he?" Sebastian asked, taking Annabeth's face in his hands._

_"__He's…in his cabin…" Annabeth said._

_"__Why?" Sebastian asked._

_"__Stuff happened…and he has not been the same since…" Annabeth thought about _that_ incident…_

_Before any of them knew what had happened, Sebastian's lips were pressed onto Annabeth. She was shocked, but her thoughts went to Percy…on how he had changed after _that_ happened, how distant he had become. Annabeth returned the kiss._

_"__Interesting turn of events…isn't it?" A voice said. Annabeth and Sebastian jumped back and turned to find a smirking son of Poseidon._

_"__No, go on. Don't let me bother you." Sebastian went to take Annabeth again but stopped as she noticed her wide, terrified eyes._

_"__Annabeth?" Sebastian asked, "Who is he?"_

_"__Yes Annabeth," Percy said, "Who am I?" _

_"__Percy…" Annabeth said. _

_"__Wrong answer Wise girl, another chance! WHO AM I?" Percy yelled and the earth slightly shook._

_"__Sebastian…" Annabeth's eyes began to tear up, "He's Percy…my boyfriend…" _

_"__Ex." Said Percy. With that, he turned and walked away._

_Annabeth was terrified. Percy had gone through something terrible during their trip to Greece, he had come out different. Before, Percy would have yelled, got angry and let loose. But a quiet Percy was terrifying…_

_"__Annabeth…" Sebastian said._

_"__Sebastian…I…goodnight." She said._

Sebastian came out of his memory as he saw Annabeth on the Athena table. She had been miserable. Crying her eyes out a few times. He thought that he should be blamed, but Annabeth only blamed herself. Sebastian silently cursed Percy in his mind for causing Annabeth pain.

Everyone had been sad, but Nico had been the worse. He had locked himself up in his room, like that day that he had come back bruised and bloodied. Hazel tried to cheer him up, but he kept repeating the words: '_I killed them…I failed him...' _

Either way, life in camp had become gloomy. Opposite of the cheerful behavior that characterized the first few days of camp.

A horn sounded in the distance, calling the cabin counselors to the big house for a meeting. The counselors perked up, as they, and only they, knew what exactly it meant.

They hurriedly got up and ran to the big house.

A few minutes later all counselors were settled.

"What has happened?" Asked Clarisse. As Annabeth was momentarily incapacitated due to her emotional shock, Clarisse had stepped up as a camp leader.

"Nothing good." Said Chiron, "Another god has fallen. Achelous, the minor god of Rivers has died. Poseidon confirmed it."

The atmosphere was one of sadness.

"Well…as long as only minor gods fall, we are good, right?" Asked Jacob.

"No," Annabeth said, shocking people. "When a minor god fades, his power passes onto whoever is higher up in their chain. If Achelous faded, then Tethys is the next in line…if Tethys falls then Poseidon will gain their powers…and the slayer of Poseidon…"

"He shall gain all those powers…so he/she is basically driving all those domains into one single being…" Jason said.

"And then strike down the Olympians once they have gathered all those powers into one…" Piper ended for him.

"It's…" Sebastian said but trailed off.

"Genius," Annabeth said.

"What?" Asked Clarisse, "God's are dying, and you say it's genius?"

"Yes, it is." Chiron said, "Minor gods are not as powerful, so it would be easy enough for someone with that kind of power to attack them. Attacking the Olympians would be foolish, just as the domains of a minor God passes onto the next most powerful deity, the same happens if you attack an Olympian. Their domains will be distributed between the next being that has the power of handling it. Since there are many minor gods, there are many ways that their powers would be distributed. Now if you attack from the bottom up…then you only have to cut the head."

"So, whoever is behind this is after the powers of an Olympian god?" Asked Pollux.

"Not only the power of an Olympian, the powers of a force of nature. He has attacked Aeolus and Achelous, Wind and water…" Chiron sat down, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Still, we need to—" Clarisse was cut off as someone began desperately banging on the door.

"Chiron!" A muffled voice said. "An army! Monsters at the border!"

"They cannot pass the border," Clarisse yelled back.

"There's someone in front of them! Oh, gods, they are entering camp!" The demigod ran off.

"OPEN THOSE DOORS!" Clarisse yelled and Annabeth ran to the doors and unlocked them. The counselors exited the Big house to find Camp Half-Blood in chaos.

Cabins burning and campers running around, looking for their weapons. An army of monsters was marching into camp, with a lone cloaked figure riding a hellhound.

"Initiate defense strategy #2!" Yelled Annabeth to one of her siblings, who nodded.

The cloaked person saw them, and a shiver went down the spines of the campers when they saw two glowing red orbs from under the hood, and a shadowy creature with large teeth and horrible horns coming from its head.

* * *

**A few hours earlier:**

Percy and Jacob walked the streets of New York. Percy wore a long blue coat over his white t-shirt, sea green camo pants, and black combat boots. Simon, on the other hand, wore a black long coat over a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"It's been a while since we went on an adventure, hasn't it, Perce?" Asked Simon.

"too long, it is time to move around." Said Percy with a smile.

"So, to this infamous camp, we go?" Asked Simon.

"There is something I need to investigate first," Percy said as they turned a corner.

_"__Ah." _Simon thought.

They stood in front of a broken-down apartment complex. A place that had been abandoned almost three years ago after a terrible murder occurred. Some say it was haunted.

"are you sure about this Percy?" Asked Simon.

"Before I go back to that life, I need to see this. I need to remember why I left." Percy said solemnly.

Percy entered the building and Simon followed.

"Remember our trip to Romania, Simon?" Percy asked as they walked up the stairs.

"How could I not? We fought those _Strigoi_. Nasty creatures, I tell you." Simon laughed.

"Remember our _visitor_?" Percy said.

"Of course. How could I forget the great Apollo?" Simon snickered.

"Remember what he said?" Percy asked as he stood in front of a door with a plaque that had the letters J-ck-n faded off.

"_When the moment comes, and you will know the moment, you will need to go back to your life. Everything will be explained, even those things that happened before…"_ Simon said. "Very ominous if you ask me."

"For some reason, I needed to come here today. Maybe it is time…" Percy said as he pushed the door open.

The apartment was just like that night. Furniture half destroyed, walls torn and curtains hanging loosely and ripped. On the center of the room, a dark stain could be distinguished from the dust that had settled.

Percy looked at the stain, a slight pain in his heart, but fury boiling up inside him.

"P-Percy?" Simon stuttered. Percy turned around and his eyes widened in horror. A creature was standing there. Still, not moving, but dark red eyes stared at him.

The creature was massive. It looked like a large human, dark bloodied fur covering every in in its body. Two long arms hanged on the sides, but the head…it was a scene of horror. It was a mixture of a human and deer skull. Half covered in skin, half covered in fur. It had large teeth and two giant horns sprouted from its head.

"You…" Percy said. It was a creature he will never forget, or those eyes he will never forget. That night, covered in darkness it had looked like a shadow, but now…Percy could see better the creature that had fed on his sister.

In its left hand, it held something. Percy looked to find, with horror, a severed head from a little boy, not older than 5. The creature held it by its eyes, piercing one of them with his huge claws. Blood covered the scene, and bones and pieces of half-eaten corpses lay around the creature's feet.

"A wendigo…" Percy said.

"Indeed, a creature of evil." Simon answered with braveness.

The creature, in a matter of seconds, threw itself on the window, crashing against it and falling from the building. Percy and Simon ran to the window, but the creature was gone.

"FUCK!" Percy yelled. "I almost had him."

"Calm down Percy." Simon said.

"IT WAS THE SAME CREATURE THAT FED ON MY SISTER" Percy yelled at him.

"And yelling at me will solve your problem?" Simon retorted. Percy took a step back.

"Sorry, …it's just…"

"I know. Look around, we might find some clue to where it's heading." Simon instructed and began to walk around the destroyed apartment.

Percy did the same. He walked to where the creature was standing and looked sadly at the young boy's head, who had rolled over and stared at Percy with dead grey eyes.

"_Grey eyes?_" Percy looked again at the boy's head. His eyes widened with realization.

"_No…"_ He thought.

He began to look through the bodies or corpses at this point. All of them were of young kids or teenagers. He turned them over and looked at their features.

"_Grey eyes, golden hair, brown hair, rough hands…_" His suspicions became reality when he found a Drachma in one of the dead kid's pockets.

"Simon!" Percy called.

"Percy…" Simon said solemnly.

Percy and Simon looked at each other.

"I think they are all half-bloods…" Percy said, showing him the Drachma.

Simon nodded.

"then you might want to see this…" Simon said. He led Percy to his old room. Before it had been a normal teen's room, now it was a scene of a nightmare.

Heads and heads of deceased kids in different stages of decomposition were placed on top spikes…

"Those aren't spikes, Percy," Simon said, trying not to flinch from the smell.

Percy looked at the spikes and his eyes darkened with fury. They were weapons. Celestial bronze and Imperial gold swords and spears.

"They were demigods…" Simon said.

"Aye, they were…may they rest in Elysium." Percy sent a silent prayer to his uncle.

"They died here. Probably heard some noise, thought it was a hellhound or something, they came in and they found the Wendigo." Simon said as he analyzed the heads of the dead demigods.

"Makes sense…but this many half-bloods…Camp must have realized that most of them were missing, right?" Percy asked Simon.

"I don't think so…looking at whatever was left from these corpses, matching the heads to their bodies and getting some information from their corpses…the ones over there and there." He pointed to a few heads. "They were roman, they are impaled on Imperial gold weapons, and they didn't have marks on their arms…they weren't claimed." Simon said.

"How about the Greeks?" Percy asked.

"Hard to say…probably they weren't claimed either. For the last few months, I have been feeling some of my powers getting stronger…but now I know it was because of this…" Simon said and cursed.

"Is there anything else you can do here?" Percy asked his friend.

"I might be able to get more information but nothing that will help us…mostly on when they died," Simon said.

"Then we must leave, I know where the Wendigo is going," Percy said.

"As do I…it seems our furry friend likes Demigods…and now that we have discovered its layer, it would try and find another one." Simon said, knowingly.

"This part of town attracts Demigods, it is central and I've fought many monsters here, leaving some of that aura behind. So, logically it would go somewhere where it could find food…" Percy said.

"Simon." Simon looked at Percy. "How fast can you get us to Camp?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Hero's return

**Reader discresion advised.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A hero's return.

The demigods fought valiantly the army of monsters that threatened camp. The army of monsters wasn't anything to be worried about. Many of the campers had fought bigger armies than this, and were taking on two or three monsters at once, while Annabeth, the rest of the Seven, Jacob and Sebastian were taking on five or six monsters at the same time.

Chiron and some of the Apollo campers were taking the younger campers to the big house, preparing them to send them through the portal to Camp Jupiter in case things went south. Nico was already there, preparing the potential arrival of the campers.

Annabeth fought the two Dracaena that were left in the small group that she had tackled. She ducked under the claws of one Dracaena and stabbed the back of the other, turning her into golden dust. The last Dracaena left yelled in rage, as she tackled Annabeth, who ducked and twisted her body to stab under the Armor of the beast. It turned into golden dust in a second.

"Annabeth, you alright?" asked Sebastian, who ran up to his girlfriend and gave her a hug.

"Sebastian, I'm fine. Better than you apparently." She looked at him up to down, he had some scratches and blood trickled down some cuts.

"I'm alright, I don't think that the monsters is what we need to worry about." Sebastian said, nodding towards the Hooded figure mounted on the large hellhound.

"We will take care of the leader! The rest of you are on clean-up duty!" Thalia said, as she came up with Jacob and the rest of the seven, who lined up in front of the hooded figure in a protective way.

The hooded creature looked at them through those bright red eyes that sparked fear in the demigods.

"So, the mightiest heroes here, all in front of me." The voice, that was feminine, spoke from behind the hood.

"Are you the one killing gods?" Jacob asked.

"You think you are worthy enough for _him_ to come directly to you?" The girl said, "HAHA! Honestly, you truly are like _he_ said…a bunch of egoistical kids."

"Enough talking, you will talk more once we capture you." Thalia said.

The hooded figure took of his hood, she was a beautiful girl. She had smooth skin as white as snow, bright red hair that flowed in the wind like fire, but her eyes scared the demigods to the core. She had mascara around her eyes, that were the colour of blood. A deep crimson colour.

"You? Capture me?" Said the girl. "No, I came here to look for two people, but apparently they are not here, so there is nothing for me to do here. What a pity."

"You will not leave here." Annabeth said. "Guys, you know what to do." The group nodded.

Jason, Jacob and Annabeth jumped forward, while Thalia, Frank and Sebastian stood in the back and drew bows. Leo and Hazel stood in the centre, Leo burst into flames and directed a line of flames to surround the group, completely isolating the girl, and Hazel created copies of the demigods with the mist that confused the girl.

A young camper that was sent to tell the group that they were all safe stopped walking and looked in awe at the group of demigods.

Annabeth, Jacob and Jason attacked simultaneously as the girl jumped off her hellhound. Annabeth and Jacob used the great dog to impulse themselves in the air again, while Jason cut directly through it with a twisting motion.

The girl looked like she was going to attack, but three arrows were directed to her. She was forced to dodged, and barely dodged the third arrow as it scraped her calf. She took out two swords from beneath her cloak and blocked the swords of Annabeth and Jacob. Jacob was about to attack, so the girl twisted in an elegant fashion and stabbed Jason directly through the chest in a moment of speed. Her triumph turned to confusion as Jason disintegrated into golden dust, and she spun around as the real Jason attacked her, forcing her to block with both swords. During that block, Annabeth and Jacob cut through the Armor of the girl, cutting her legs and forcing her to fall to her knees. Three arrows shot from behind Leo and Hazel with strings and struck directly next to the girl, forcing her to the ground as she was held down by the strings.

The young kid looked in awe at the display of skill. No words were exchanged between the demigods, as only working together for so many years they could achieve such level of understanding between each other.

'_They are amazing'_ the kid thought. '_They don't need words to attack, they are in synchrony with each other…I…I want to be like that.'_

The kid remembered his mission.

"H-hey!" The kid yelled. Annabeth turned and saw the kid.

She missed the smirk that came from the girl as she turned.

Annabeth was going to ask the young kid, not older than 9 if everyone was okay, but her triumph over the girl turned to terror as a creature jumped from the forest and bit the head of the kid in one large bite.

Annabeth screamed as the headless body of the young kid fell onto the grass, tainting it with crimson blood.

The demigods turned and saw a whitened creature, with terrible claws and bloodied lips. Long arms and a furry humanoid body stood there, looking at them through terrible, terrible blood red eyes. It's horns sprouting from his head made him seem like the reincarnation of the devil itself.

"W-what the fuck is that?" Asked Thalia.

"My child" said the girl. The demigods turned back to see a knocked out Hazel being held by the neck by the girl, and her foot over a fallen Leo who struggled to get up.

"H-how did you get free?" Asked Annabeth.

"You are an incredible talented lot, honestly, you caught me by surprise. But sadly, when faced with true powers, there is nothing you can do." The girl said. She dropped Hazel like a sack of potatoes. Frank shot an arrow to the girl, who caught it in mid air and spun it. She threw it back at Frank with such strength that he did not see it move as it struck his hand, passing through the muscle and rendering him completely useless for the rest of his fight.

Frank yelled, and Sebastian was about to help him, when a thin string caught him by the neck. With effort he turned and saw that Thalia, Jason and Jacob were also had strings around their necks, not letting them move.

"One move, and I choke your friends to death." The girl said.

"Annabeth, kill her." Said Thalia.

"SHH!" The girl said, tightening the hold on Thalia's neck.

"Now, all of you are going to watch how the daughter of Athena is eaten alive by my child. This is the price of failure." She said. "Wendigo!"

The horned creature slowly walked towards Annabeth, and a primal fear gripped her soul, paralyzing her. She looked at Sebastian who was looking at her with wide and tear-filled fearful eyes.

"There is a way to save yourself though." Said the girl, and the creature stopped. Annabeth could feel the heat of its body and smell his breath that smelled like fresh blood and death.

"Where is Perseus Jackson." The girl asked in a deep and hateful voice.

"W-what?" Annabeth asked.

"Come on, little Owl. I know you know where he is…I will repeat okay? Where. Is. Perseus. JACKSON!" She yelled, causing the horned creature to growl.

'_I could save myself and tell her where he is…after all he left.'_ She thought, '_but could I really do that? He hasn't fought in years…they would rip him apart…no…I betrayed him, It is my fault he left…this is my punishment._

"I don't know." She said fiercely, causing the other demigods to widen their eyes.

"One more chance." The girl said. "WHERE IS PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yelled Annabeth.

"Fine." The girl said. "Goodbye, Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth!" Sebastian yelled, as the creature prepared it's claws and tears ran down Annabeth's face. "ANNABETH!"

_'__Goodbye, Sebastian…Goodbye Thalia…mom…dad…goodbye Percy'_

Just as the creature jumped, a black blue trident impaled itself on the creature, sending it across the forest and impaling it into a tree.

"Now, now, Maria." Said a voice. "There is no need to kill the poor girl."

"My, my, this is a surprise." Said the girl, now baptized Maria.

"How long has it been? A few months?" The voice spoke. The demigods turned and saw a tall man, long black hair and sea blue eyes.

"Well, now that you're here, there is no need for these kids to be alive isn't it? She said as she began to tighten the hold on their necks. Five pitch black arrows shot through the field and cut the strings of the captured demigods. The green grass under the arrows turned dark, as if the life had been sucked out of the plants.

"So, Simon is here too?" Maria said.

"He wanted to say hi." Percy said.

Maria smiled, in a matter of seconds she had whipped out twin blades and jumped towards Percy. He opened his hand and his sea blue trident flew into his hand, and with one swift motion, blocked one of the blades with the handle, and captured the other blade between the spikes of the trident. He twisted his weapon and snapped one of the twin blades, much to the surprise of Maria. He kicked her with such force that she flew across the field. He senses something behind him, and without even moving, he drove his trident backwards, impaling the Wendigo directly in the chest with the butt of his trident.

"Simon." Percy said. And a pitch-black arrow flew through the trees, hitting the Wendigo directly between the eyes. The wendigo's skin slowly began to shrink and turn grey. Its blood red eyes turned dull, and slowly the life was sucked away from the beast.

Percy dropped the corpse of the powerful beast without batting an eye and kept his gaze on the now very angry Maria.

She jumped again, but this time something was different. The air around the demigods began to change and turn cold.

"Ah, so we're going all out, aren't we, Ice Princess?" Percy said as he blocked her strike with the trident. "How does the power of Khione suit you?"

Annabeth, who was gathered with all the other demigods, gasped at that.

'_So, another minor god is gone…'_ she thought.

"It is a nice power…but honestly, the power of the son of Poseidon and _her_ chosen sounds much more…tasty…" Said Maria.

"That won't happen. Simon." Percy said.

A shadow fell from one of the trees and attacked the girl. She blocked with her sword, and here eyes widened, realizing her mistake.

Percy used the spikes of his trident and grabbed her by her cloak. He spun her over his head with ease and threw her across the field. Simon jumped from where he was and with pitch black hunting knifes attacked Maria.

Percy walked to Annabeth and the rest of the demigods.

"You have done enough. Let me and Simon handle this." Percy said, and walked towards the fight.

"P-percy?" asked Piper.

"Yes, Piper?" Percy asked, without turning.

"W-what happened to you?" She asked.

There was a moment of silence, where only metal against metal could be heard.

"Piper, fatal flaws are powerful. Once a fatal flaw comes out, it is indeed, fatal." Percy said. And jumped into battle.

Maria was about to strike Simon, who saw Percy on the corner of his eyes and spun out of her reach. She hit grass and spun as Percy was about to impale her with his trident. She blocked it but yelled in pain as the black knifes cut through the flesh in her legs. Slowly, the flesh around the wound began to turn black. She tried to jump but the pain in her leg made it impossible.

Her eyes glowed, and the air around her froze. Ice and snow began to form around her, and she threw a powerful wave of cold snow at Percy.

The other demigods, upon seeing this, tried to help Percy, as the power coming from the girl was immense.

"We need to help him!" said Jacob, his half-brother.

"Yes, Jason! We need to—" They were cut off upon seeing Percy not even flinch at the power of the girl.

He lifted his trident, and a wave of water began to run towards him from the shores of long beach. As the snow was about to his, Percy held his trident like a spear and threw it. It cut through the ice, water and ocean surrounding it. Pushing back the godlike power of the girl and hitting her directly in the chest. She flew towards Camp, and was impaled in a tree that marked the beginning of the forest.

Chiron, upon seeing this, jumped in surprise as he was calming down the younger campers.

"W-what?" The old centaur said. He saw Annabeth and her group, all six demigods supporting each other and bringing an unconscious Leo and Hazel with them. Behind them, two figures followed.

"Annabeth!" The centaur said. "What is happ—" His words died in his throat as a knife was pressed upon his neck.

"D-don't move!" Maria said, blood coming out of all her wounds, barely able to stand, but the sheer energy emanating from her was enough to leave the centaur and the younger campers paralyzed.

"Chiron!" Annabeth said.

"DON'T MOVE!" Maria yelled, drawing blood from the old centaur.

The other two figures came into view. One of them was a young man with long black hair tied in a man bun and seas green eye. He wore a long blue coat over a white shirt and sea green camo pants and black combat boots. He seemed oddly familiar to Chiron. The other young man was a complete stranger to Chiron. He wore a completely black long coat over a black shirt. Also black jeans and black combat boots.

"Come on Maria. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Let the centaur go, and give up." The green eyed man said.

"N-never!" said Maria. "_He _will win!"

The dark-haired man sighed. Very well. He eyes the black clothed boy, and an unspoken agreement.

In three seconds, the man dressed in black had whipped out two hooks from his robes and threw them at her hands. She yelped in pain as the hooks went through the skin. The green-eyed man then took opened his hand and a trident flew towards it. He placed it on the ground and the dark haired man tied the strings attached to the hooks to it. Making the girl a prisoner, hands to the side and kneeling on the floor.

The girl struggled, but to no avail.

"damn you…" she said, defeated.

Percy walked towards the statue of the demigods, some younger campers tried to stop him, but found that they couldn't.

"W-what?" Asked Chiron. The seven, Jacob and Sebastian were waiting expectantly.

"Tell me, Maria. Where is Anton?" The dark-haired person said.

"I will tell you nothing." The girl said.

"I disagree with that. Sadly, by the end of the day, you would have spilled everything, and the power of Khione will be taken from you. A pity that you don't know how to use it, you could've had the advantage have you not been so impatient."

He stood in front of the bronze sword that was impaled in the statute.

"Weapons like yours harm me, but not enough to break me. You should know that more than anyone." Said Maria.

"Our night in Budapest was a one time thing, dear friend. After _he_ corrupted you…well…nothing could be done." The dark haired man grabbed the sword.

"And what are you going to do about it? Impale me with your trident until I break?" Maria mocked.

"No…I know that the only type of metal that can hurt you is Celestial Bronze. So I am going to use Celestial bronze…forgive me, Maria." With mighty strength, the boy pulled on the sword, and slowly, sensing it's master, it began to move.

The campers were in awe, and Chiron's eyes widened.

"Perseus?" he called, as the sword came free.

A wave of power emanated from the demigod, thunder boomed in the sky and the earth shook.

"Now…" Percy said, "What the fuck has happened here?"


End file.
